toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is one of the many characters in Disney's Toontown Online that is based on an original Disney cartoon character and is the main icon of Disney. He was voiced by the late Wayne Allwine. In the game In the early stages of Toontown, he guides players through making a toon if they choose to make their toon a boy. This feature was removed. However, he will still guide them to the Toontorial. He can always be found strolling along in the Toontown Central playground (unless its April Toons' Week; during that time, Mickey is in Daisy Gardens). Every Halloween, Mickey is dressed up as a vampire. He is always walking around and complementing people about their clothes and saying "Hi" and also saying his favorite hobbies, or giving tips. When he says something he says, "Haha." Phrases General phrases *Welcome to Toontown Central. *Hi, my name is Mickey. What's yours? *Hey, have you seen Donald? *I'm going to go watch the fog roll in at Donald's Dock. *If you see my pal Goofy, say hi to him for me. *I hear Daisy has planted some new flowers in her garden. *Sometimes, I ride the trolley just to eat the Fruit Pie! *I'm going to MelodyLand to see Minnie! *Gosh, I'm late for my date with Minnie! *Looks like it's time for Pluto's dinner. *I think I'll go swimming at Donald's Dock. *It's time for a nap. I'm going to Dreamland. ValenToon's Day *Hi, I'm Mickey! *Welcome to ValenToontown Central! *Happy ValenToon's Day! *Happy ValenToon's Day, name. *Love is in the air! And butterflies! *Those hearts are good for Laff boosts! *I hope Minnie likes what I got her! *The Cattlelog has lots of ValenToon's Day gifts! *Throw a ValenToon's Day party! *Show the Cogs you love them with a pie in the face! *I'm taking Minnie out to the Kooky Cafe! *Will Minnie want chocolates or flowers? *I loved having you visit! *Tell Minnie I'll pick her up soon! April Toons' Week *Happy April Toons' Week! *Happy April Toons' Week, name! *Welcome to the Gardens! I'm Daisy! *I'm Daisy, and I love to garden! *April Toons' Week is the silliest week of the year! *What, you've never seen a duck with mouse ears? *Hi, I'm Daisy! Quack! *It's tough quacking like a duck! *I'm not feeling like myself today! *Have you heard your Doodle talk yet? *Gravity has taken a holiday at the Estates! *Have a wacky April Toons' Week! *Tell Mickey I said hi! Halloween *Happy Halloween! *Happy Halloween, name. *Welcome to Tombtown... I mean Toontown! *It's fun to dress up for Halloween! *Do you like my costume? *name, watch out for Bloodsucker Cogs! *Aren't the Halloween decorations great? *Beware of black cats! *Did you see the Toon with the pumpkin head? *Boo! Did I scare you? *Don't forget to brush your fangs! *I'm a vampire, but not a Bloodsucker! *I hope you're enjoying our Halloween fun! *Vampires are really popular this year! *If you think playing tricks is All Fun and Games, go see Lazy Hal for a treat! *I'm going to check out the cool Halloween decorations. *I'm going to MelodyLand to surprise Minnie! *I'm going to sneak up on another Toon! Shhh! *I'm going trick-or-treating! *Shhh, sneak with me. Winter holiday *Hi, I'm Merry Mickey! *Welcome to Tinseltown... I mean, Toontown! *Happy Winter Holiday! *Happy Winter Holiday, name. *Golly, these halls sure are decked! *Just look at those tree lights! What a sight! *Not a creature is stirring, except this mouse! *I love this time of year! *I'm feeling jolly, how about you? *Know any good carols? *Oh boy! I love Winter Holiday! *I think I'll trade my gloves for mittens! *Sing your seasonal cheer at Joy Buzzers to the World and Joy is sure to return the favor! *Have a happy Winter Holiday! *Warm wishes to you! *Shucks, sorry you have to go. So long! *I'm going caroling with Minnie! Introduction to field office *Have you heard about the new Mover & Shaker Field Offices? Sound Trivia *He is the president of Toontown in Disneyland USA. *Mickey's face appears as a token in the trolley game maze game. See also *Mickey Mouse on the Disney Wikia. Gallery Mickey halloween costume.JPG|Vampire Mickey during Halloween vampire_mickey_walking.jpg|Vampire Mickey walking in October 2011. Halloween.jpg|Minnie Mouse(left) and Mickey Mouse on Halloween MickeyMouseTTC.png|Mickey Mouse in Toontown Central. Mickey_April_Fools.jpg|Mickey at Daisy's Gardens on April Fools. Mickey.png Screenshot-Fri-Dec-17-14-08-56-2010-19057.jpg|Mickey Treasures in the Maze Game 208.png|An image of Mickey Mouse as he appeared on Toontown Online's Japanese website. 320.png|Mickey Mouse using a Megaphone gag. Category:Disney characters Category:Playground owners Category:NPCs Category:Toontorial Category:Mice Category:Toontown Central Category:Major NPCs